White and Fluffy Cat
by Sun111shine3
Summary: The group finds a small cat. Inuyasha gets mad and hates the cat right off the bat. But there's something different about this cat... my first story! . -DISCONTINUED
1. The Meeting

The Meeting

It was a crisp, bright morning. Kagome was resting in her red sleeping bag, with Shippo, who was scratching his tummy, on top of the sleeping bag. Sango was sleeping in the other sleeping bag, which Kagome had brought back from her era, with Kirara on top of her. Miroku was leaning up against a tree, and Inuyasha was sleeping up in a tree, with his sword, Tetsusaiga. One by one, they all awoke and breathed in the fresh air. Kagome decided to make some instant noodles for the gang, while they all washed up by the flowing river nearby. They enjoyed their meal, and on they traveled. Only Inuyasha was fully aware of where they were headed.

Shippo said, "Inuyasha, I've never been this far before."

Inuyasha replied with, "Am I supposed to care? Just shut up and keep walking!"

Shippo got mad, and decided to join Kagome on her pink bicycle. Sango was riding on top of Kirara, and Miroku were running alongside of Inuyasha. Inuyasha then started running faster, and leapt into the trees and stopped. The others stopped shorting afterwards. They watched Inuyasha as he was sniffing the air.

Kagome asked, "What are you doing?! Shouldn't we be in a hurry to get to.. Wherever it is we're going? You're the one who said it was urgent!"

Inuyasha just kept sniffing the air, not even acknowledging the fact that somebody had asked him a question. Then he jumped down from the tree and said "Never mind.". Everybody just stared at him, confused. "What?" he asked.

"You jumped into a tree, smelled the air, and then said 'never mind'... What was it you smelt?" asked Miroku, perplexed.

Inuyasha sneered. "I said 'Never mind', didn't I?"

And off Inuyasha ran, with the others following behind him.

About two hours later, they decided to rest. Inuyasha believed that they were going the wrong way, so he left them in a clearing of flowers and a few trees. With Inuyasha gone, Sango and Kagome decided to pick flowers. Kagome did it for herbs and things such as that, whereas Sango picked flowers to make a flower necklace for Kirara. Kirara and Shippo were running around, playing hide and go seek when they noticed something white and fluffy hiding behind a tree. Shippo decided to try and figure out what it was, so he 'crept' up to it, only to discover that it saw him and ran farther away. Shippo, feeling displeased, decided to go play around with Kirara again.

While Miroku was watching everyone enjoying themselves, he too noticed the white and fluffy thing. He went into Kagome's yellow bag, and grabbed some treats that she gives to Kirara.

He got down to the ground, with a treat or two in hand. The white and fluffy thing got closer to Miroku. Miroku calmly put down the treat and waited for it to come out of hiding. Eventually it did.

It was a tiny pure white cat. It looked no bigger than Kirara, and it had the hugest green eyes ever. It looked like it was rather strong, despite being a cat. Its whiskers were super long and shiny. Not a single one was black. The cat's paws were kind of big, but not like a lion cub's big paws.

After eating the treats, it walked up to Miroku, and started purring. Sango noticed Miroku was with a cat, and from the distance, it looked like it was Kirara, so she decided to go and give her the flower necklace she had just finished making.

"Oh.. That isn't Kirara... but it is cute!" she giggled with surprise.

"I saw it hiding behind some trees, and I thought it might be hungry. So, I gave it some treats," Miroku stated with a happy heart.

"Uh-oh... Inuyasha's not going to like this," Kagome said, while walking up to them with a handful of herbs.

Kirara ran up to them, with Shippo following behind. Kirara started sniffing the little cat, and then licked it on the head. The little cat looked confused, but then started purring even more. Shippo pet the cat, and the cat licked his hand with approval.

"But she is super cute!" Kagome said with a smile, just as Inuyasha was running back to them.

"We aren't that far away from here and I did see a shelter close by, so you all can-" Inuyasha started to say until he noticed the cat. "What are you all doing with that cat!?"

"We're petting it, duh," said none other than Shippo.

"Hmph," Inuyasha said while crossing his arms. "We're not taking it along!"

"And why not?! It's not like it's gonna get in the way!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Well I ain't protecting it!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Fine! Like you were even going to if anyone asked! I'm going to take care of it," decided Kagome.

She took out a jar from her backpack, and put the herbs she had in her other hand into the jar. She closed it and put it back into her backpack, and walked over to the cat. "Now, you need a name! Hmm... how about Sasha?" asked Kagome. The cat just tilted its head at her and meowed. "Right then! That's going to be your name!" And with that, she picked up the cat and put it into the basket of her bicycle.

Inuyasha turned around and started running to the north. The others followed behind. Kagome kept staring at the cat with loving eyes, when she noticed that the cat was staring at Inuyasha strangely. Every time Inuyasha moved, the cat's eyes followed automatically. Kagome thought that was strange, but couldn't think more because she had to slam onto her brakes otherwise she would've crashed right into Inuyasha.

"What is your problem! A little warning would be nice!" yelled Kagome, almost totally out of breath.

Inuyasha just glanced at her, and again started smelling the air. The cat jumped out of the basket and started smelling around, just like him. Miroku, and Kirara stopped and watched as they smelled around. Kirara then started growling, just like the cat, where as Inuyasha just smirked.

"Sesshoumaru...," Inuyasha whispered.

The cat hissed and ran away from the group, into the woods.

"Wait!... oh..," said Kagome, disappointedly.

Inuyasha, still sniffing about, said "He's somewhere nearby... lets go!" With that, Inuyasha took off at full speed, leaving the others far behind. _*sniff* *sniff* it smells like he's near that building... but what about those people?_ He wondered. He came to a stop, and sure enough, Sesshoumaru was there.

Sesshoumaru was standing there, staring off into the distance, right on top of the now abandoned shelter. Jaken was nervously looking at Inuyasha and then picked up his Staff of Two Heads and pointed it at Inuyasha. Kagome and the others rushed over to find Inuyasha growling at his older brother.

"Sesshoumaru! What are you doing here? What did you do to these people!?" he demanded.

Sesshoumaru just glanced at him and then looked to the right of inuyasha. He was staring off into the deeper part of the woods when he grinned. Shippo jumped down from the bicycle and walked next to Inuyasha. He peered past Inuyasha and looked into the woods, just as Sesshoumaru was doing.

"Hey!!" Shippo exclaimed with excitement. "It's the cat from earlier!! It came back!"

The cat slowly walked out of the trees but there was something off with the cat. It looked fierce. And pissed. The cat walked past Shippo and Inuyasha, while giving Inuyasha the evil eye, and jumped onto a tree branch. It then jumped onto the roof of the abandoned shelter, right next to Sesshoumaru and gleamed with victory.

Sesshoumaru stretched down and picked the cat up. Jaken didn't look quite as nervous, and he put down the Staff of Two Heads, and walked into the abandoned building. The cat never once looked away from Inuyasha, which started to creep him out.

"Transform," Sesshoumaru calmly said to the cat.

Everyone stared at the cat, expecting something to happen, but the cat stayed still.

"What is this?!" asked Inuyasha, who was very confused.

But then the cat jumped down from Sesshoumaru's hands and it started to glow. Its eyes were turning blueish, and its fur started shining light purple. Slowly it started to get bigger, and it started to stand on its hind legs. It started to look more and more like a human, but with cat ears, tail, teeth and claws. Its clothes resembled that of Sesshoumaru's except it was cut shorter. It then stopped glowing, and everyone was in awe.

"So... you want me to take care of them? It's been too long since I've been in this form. I do believe I need a work out...," said the creature, formerly known as Sasha. "Btw, my name is Rachelle. NOT Sasha."

"That is my job for you. Unlike so many before you, I'm sure you'll be able to rid them of this world," sneered Sesshoumaru.

Rachelle nodded her head in agreement, and leapt down from the roof. And she leapt towards Inuyasha, her eyes filled with fire.

"Get away from here!" Inuyasha shouted to his friends, and they all obeyed.

Rachelle dug her claws into Inuyasha's arms and pinned him up against a nearby tree. Inuyasha growled and pushed Rachelle off of him. Rachelle leapt a couple of spaces backwards, and Inuyasha unleashed his Tetsusaiga. Rachelle eyed him cooly, and started running around him in a circle, trying to make it hard for Inuyasha to get her with his windscar_. Dammit! Sesshoumaru must have told her about my Tetsusagia! _Inuyasha thought.

Rachelle then smirked after noticing Inuyasha's posture changed. She then ran up behind me, and hit him hard on his right shoulder. Inuyasha dropped the Tetsusagia and put his left hand to the ground.

"Dammit!" He shouted.

Rachelle, still running around, decided to kick him in his sides while he was down. Inuyasha grabbed one of her legs and almost broke her leg with his anger and his strength. Rachelle used her other leg to try to get free, but couldn't. Inuyasha pulled her closer, and punched her in the face. Inuyasha was about to punch her again, when Rachelle stopped fighting to get free. The fire in her eyes had left her, and she looked rather curious.

"How much do you despise your brother?" She asked Inuyasha.

"You shouldn't be talking! You should be fighting!" Inuyasha yelled and he punched her.

Rachelle lifted her free leg and kicked Inuyasha in the head, and he broke his grip on her leg. She then pinned Inuyasha up against another tree, and asked him "I said, how much do you despise your brother? What if I told you I despise him too... and that I have a plan for both of us to get out of here with our heads still on?"

"Ha! Like I would listen to you!" growled Inuyasha.

Rachelle punched him in the stomach and then returned her grip on his arms. "I'm dead serious. Are you with me or what?"

"I..," Inuyasha looked at his friends with blood coming out of his mouth, and he saw that they all looked terrified. "I'm in."

Rachelle smirked.


	2. The Dreams

Rachelle leapt up backwards onto the roof of the building and landed right in front of Sesshomaru. Inuyasha screamed "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" and jumped into the air, but as soon as he got to Rachelle, she moved out of the way, and he went to strike his brother. Rachelle turned and tried kicking Sesshomaru in the face. Sesshomaru jumped up and landed into a nearby tree.

"How unlucky I am," he started to say, "my dear brother and that cat are now working together... hmph." He threw some purple ball at Inuyasha and Rachelle caught it before it hit him. With that, Sesshomaru disappeared from view, and Jaken ran after him. Inuyasha looked at the purple ball and poked it.

With a poof, Inuyasha had purple gunk on his hand, and Rachelle had it on her chest.

"Really?!" she shouted at Inuyasha. She jumped off of the roof, but as soon as she landed, Inuyasha landed on top of her. "Get off!" And as she tried to get away, Inuyasha was being dragged with her.

"Well it's not like I'm doing this on purpose!" He snapped.

"Lord Inuyasha, it must be some curse that Sesshomaru had tried to cast upon you," Myoga said.

Inuyasha looked at Myoga and squished him. "Why is you always show up when the battle's over and we win?"

"I-I was busy... but that's not the point right now. The point is, you've been cursed by your brother, and now you have to figure out how to stop it!" He said.

"So... those two are stuck to one-another?" Miroku asked, scratching his head.

"Not necessarily. Miss, can you start walking that way?" Myoga asked Rachelle.

Rachelle started walking away from the group, and about 10 seconds later, Inuyasha was being dragged on the ground.

"Hmm.." Myoga said while walking in-between them. "I do believe this is about 10 feet..."

"You mean I have to stay within 10 feet of this cat!?" Inuyasha yelled out.

"Uhm..." Myoga said while quivering, he jumped up on Kagome and said "s-sorry, master...."

"So does that mean she gets to travel with us??!" Shippo shouted out happily.

Rachelle looked at them and then looked down. Inuyasha crossed his arms.

"Uhh... Inuyasha... I don't believe you have a choice," explained Miroku.

Inuyasha and Rachelle stared at each other with hatred, but both eventually sighed and agreed. There was nothing they could do at that time.

* * *

"Soooooooooooo where are we going?" Rachelle yawned out.

After the whole Sesshomaru situation, they continued on their journey with their new companion, Rachelle.

"You'll find out when we get there," growled Inuyasha.

Inuyasha and Rachelle were running ahead of everyone else. For some reason, Inuyasha was in a hurry to get to his destination. Nobody seemed to know where that was, so Rachelle just stay out of their business. Miroku had Shippo on his shoulder and they were talking about what their favorite foods are. Kagome was riding with Sango on Kirara and they were talking about their so-called beauty secrets.

"But seriously, where are we going? You're running so fast and it makes me think that we're not even close..." she asked.

"That's right. We're not close. Now shut it." he snapped.

"Why do you have to be so cold? I understand you don't like this situation, but neither do I!" She growled back at him.

After a few minutes, he finally said, "I don't trust you."

"Hm?" she wondered as she looked at him. He looked worried for some reason, but she couldn't think of any reason as of why he'd be like that.

"How do I know that when we're fighting, you won't turn around and attack them?" He asked, not looking at her.

"I... I wouldn't do that. Believe me. I only fight those who threaten me, and everyone, other than you, has treated me kindly." She said, looking away from him.

"So.. If we're losing... you'll help them get away... right?" He asked her, still not looking at her.

"I guess.. If I really have to that is," she replied.

Meanwhile, Myoga joined Kagome and Sango in their conversation.

"You know.. Those two seem to be getting along, quite well as a matter of fact," Myoga told them.

"Yeah.. I was sort of expecting them to start fighting again," Sango said.

"Maybe they're too friendly with one-another...," Kagome whispered.

"Oh, Kagome..." Sango said, while rubbing her back. "I'm sure it's nothing like that!"

"Uh huh...," Kagome said while looking down.

Inuyasha and Rachelle stopped in their tracks and started smelling the air. Kirara started growling and stopped too, as did Miroku.

"Inuyasha!" Rachelle shouted.

Inuyasha looked at her and saw her pointing to the right. He looked and saw five glowing blue hell beasts. There's no way they'd be able to take them on right now.

"You take care of Miroku and Sango, ok?" he asked her, and Rachelle nodded.

Rachelle and Inuyasha ran over to the others. She picked up Sango and Miroku, whereas Inuyasha picked up Kagome and Shippo, by the tail. They started running off, with Kirara in the lead.

"I haven't asked you this, but-" Miroku started.

"Not now monk!" Sango said, while smacking him.

Inuyasha and Rachelle placed the others in a tree and turned around, getting ready to attack.

"Before we fight, I'd like to know where Myoga went..." Rachelle asked.

"Him? Don't worry about him. He'll be back later with some excuse," Inuyasha said as he leapt into the air and attacked the first incoming hell beast.

The way they were fighting was as if they had rehearsed it. They would switch hell beasts from time to time, in order to make more of an impact with their attacks, until there was only the leader left. They both did their special moves, and the leader was easily defeated.

"That was way too easy!" Inuyasha grinned.

"That's because you had me as a partner!" Rachelle grinned back.

The others got out of the tree and Inuyasha jumped into the trees. Before he was 10 feet away from Rachelle, she quickly turned back into a cat, and jumped into Kagome's arms. With the force of the cat being held in someone's arms, and Inuyasha jumping into a tree, it made Inuyasha stumble and Kagome got dragged forward a little. Inuyasha pushed off of the tree limb and landed in front of Kagome and the cat.

"I forgot you were that stupid cat!" Inuyasha said, frustrated.

Rachelle just yawned and stretched. Kagome started to pet the cat's back.

"How did you learn how to do that, anyways?" Miroku asked, in shock.

"Uhm..." Rachelle started and then looked away from everyone. "Inuyasha's brother taught me..."

"Oh..." Inuyasha said as he made a low growl and balled up his fists.

"Well, I think it's about time we rest!" Myoga said.

"I'm glad to see your back," Sango said sarcastically.

"No! We can't! There's a campsite about six miles away from here and-" Inuyasha tried saying.

"Inuyasha! Come on, we're all tired, and we need to rest!" Miroku complained and Sango nodded her head.

"No!" He replied.

"But!" Shippo said.

"Ain't gonna happen!"

"INUYASHA! We're all tired! We're resting, no matter what you say!" Kagome demanded, as she breathed in a lot of oxygen. "SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha was thrusted to the ground and made a big hole. Everyone just shook their heads but Rachelle's eyes were huge.

"I-I guess I'll help him?" She said, seeing that nobody was moving. She turned back into her human form, and helped him out of the hole.

"T-thanks," Inuyasha said.

Everyone but Inuyasha and Rachelle fell backwards and didn't move. Rachelle looked worried but Inuyasha was extremely annoyed.

"What's everyones problem?!" He shouted out loud.

"You've never said thank you to anyone before..." Miroku gasped out as he and the others were standing back up.

"Whatever," Inuyasha grunted as he started to walk away.

"No. I agree with them. Lets just stay here. There's some low enough branches so we can sleep there, instead of on the ground," Rachelle said as she turned back into her cat form and started licking her paws.

Everyone agreed with her and got comfortable. Shippo was finding himself some branches in the woods, and Kagome leaned up against a tree. She closed her eyes and pretended to already be sleeping but would sometimes open up her eyes to see what's going on. Miroku and Sango were already bundled up on some other trees, and Kirara was curled up in a ball.

"I.. Certainly am hungry..." Myoga whimpered.

"No way!" Inuyasha shouted at Myoga as Myoga looked at him pleadingly.

"Come here," Rachelle said as she turned back into her human form.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Just like your kimono, when I turn into a cat, I'm protected from most attacks and I heal fast. When I turn back, it'll be as if nothing happened," she explained.

"Ahh. My own personal blood bath!" Myoga said with glee.

"Don't get used to it," Rachelle calmly said.

Myoga began to drink and drink and drink, until finally he was done. He rolled off of her neck and fell asleep on his back. Rachelle placed her hand on her neck and noticed she was still bleeding a lot. Inuyasha watched and looked concerned.

"What? Did he give you some disease or something?" He rudely asked.

"It's... n-n-nothing like that. I'm just.. t-tired...," she stumbled as she turned back into her cat form and jumped into a far up tree branch. Inuyasha stayed on the ground for a minute. He was looking up at Rachelle, and Kagome saw the whole thing.

"_Why is Inuyasha acting so weirdly? He never... cared for many people right away. I just... get the feeling that something's going on... when we all said we wanted to rest he said no, but eventually he gave in when she said something..." Kagome was thinking as she shivered. She moved under some branches and finally fell asleep._

"_Why do I feel like this? I shouldn't... I should only... it's like she's...Kikyo! But.. Kagome's Kikyo's reincarnation.. What's wrong with me?" Inuyasha wondered as he leapt into the tree too._

"_Inuyasha's nothing like Sesshomaru. Nothing! It's hard to image that they're even brothers... and... what would've happened if he found me before Sesshomaru did? Would I be the same person? Would he be the same person? I... just don't know... and... I thought Inuyasha was in love with Kagome? They didn't really act all lovey-dovey. They never really talked. Are they always like that?" Rachelle wondered as she was falling asleep._

"_Kirara take him down! Good job! Come here, I have something for you! I knew you'd like it! Kagome brought it back with her, she said it's perfect for cats!," Sango dreamt._

"_Wh-what?! You all want to bare my children!? That's... that's wonderful news!!" Miroku happily dreamt._

* * *

Rachelle awoke and decided to get clean. She saw some water that was close by and was within 10 feet of Inuyasha. She jumped down and started splashing water on her face.

* * *

Inuyasha awoke with a start. He had heard some noises, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He knew it sounded sad, so he thought it was Kagome. He looked at her, but she was fine. He jumped out of the tree and looked at his other companions, and they all looked fine, too. He turned around and saw who was making the sad sounds.

"Rachelle...."


	3. Gin and Gort

"Oh... hello Inuyasha," Rachelle looked up and saw Inuyasha staring at her. "You ok?" she asked, being polite.

"You have a... a pretty voice... but you sounded sad....," he admitted.

"Oh. Well.. It's supposed to sound like that. It is a sad song, after all," Rachelle said while she washed off her face.

"You know, it sounded familiar..." he said, while walking up to her.

"Yea, it probably does," Rachelle said, and looked at Inuyasha but quickly looked away.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh, it's nothing," she quickly answered.

Inuyasha stepped into the water and looked around. Everyone was somehow still asleep other than them. "So uhh.. How do you know that song?"

"Your brother taught me it," she said, still not looking at Inuyasha.

"Oh. Why were you with him anyways?" Inuyasha asked as Rachelle looked up at him.

"It's a long story," she faked a smile.

* * *

Myoga the flee awoke with a start. He looked around to see if anyone was awake, but noticed two of his companions were missing.

"_Now where could they be...?" he wondered._

He heard a few noises from a distance, and he decided to sneak towards the noise. He entered a clearing, and saw Inuyasha and Rachelle.

"_It's a good thing they can't see me... maybe now I can find out what they were talking about"_

Myoga went closer to Inuyasha and Rachelle, but was determined to make sure they didn't notice him. He was able to see Inuyasha looking at Rachelle with a confused look, and Rachelle looked like she was crying for some reason. She splashed water onto her face and sighed.

"_Oh Lord Inuyasha... what did you do now?!"_

"Are... are you ok?" Inuyasha asked, softly.

"I.. Just don't really like thinking about your brother..." she replied, in the same fashion.

Both Inuyasha and Rachelle heard a noise and stared off into that direction. Myoga was there, but he was positive they didn't hear him, because he was standing still once he got a good view of them. A few seconds later, he heard the noises the other two had heard and barely leapt out of the way. It was Shippo and Miroku.

"Oh hey you two. What are you talking abooooooooooooooooout?" Shippo yawned out.

"N-nothing too important," Rachelle stuttered. She looked the other way, and began to rub her eyes.

"Since we're all awake, Kagome wants to know where we're going," Miroku said, looking at Inuyasha.

"Heh. Yeah, like I said. You'll know when we get there! Besides, I don't think it's far or anything," Inuyasha replied, while walking towards Miroku and Shippo. "Just tell Kagome I'm going to run ahead, and I'll be back soon. Myoga, you're coming with."

"Y-Yes Master," Myoga replied, in shock. _"I didn't think Master even knew I was there...."_

"Right..." Shippo said, while stretching. He turned and walked away, followed along shortly, by Miroku.

Inuyasha squished Myoga, and dropped him onto his shoulder. He started to walk away, but then about five seconds later, Rachelle was being dragged with them.

"I uhh.. Guess I'm coming too?" she said, and shrugged. She jumped to Inuyasha's side and started walking with him.

"So you uh.. Wanted me to come along, young master. Why, might I ask?" Myoga asked, whole crossing all of his arms.

"You were spying on us, why?" Inuyasha snapped. He closed his eyes.

"You and Lady Rachelle seem to be quite close all of a sudden and..." Myoga trailed off.

Inuyasha and Rachelle looked at Myoga and then at each other. Rachelle looked away, blushing, and Inuyasha looked rather confused.

"Is that a problem?" Inuyasha snapped again.

"Well.. Uh no. but.. I don't know. Lady Kagome seems to be distant from the group now. And I feel for her. And everything's up in the air. And I'm not quite sure. And-" Myoga said.

"If you say and one more time, I'm gonna beat your ass!" Inuyasha threatened.

"Uh.. Alright," Myoga agreed. "But how did you even know I was there? I tried to stay quiet."

"I could smell you from miles away," Inuyasha said, looking away.

"But what about Lady Rachelle?" Myoga asked. He looked at Rachelle, and she looked like she was busy thinking, so he decided to ask Inuyasha.

"Her face was covered with water and tears," Inuyasha said.

"Oh.. Well, young master. Might I ask you another question?" Myoga wondered.

"You already did," Inuyasha replied rhetorically_._

"Oh. Yes. Well, I would like to ask another one. What were you two talking about?"

"Huh...?" Inuyasha looked down at Myoga.

"_Why is he asking me this? Didn't he hear what she was saying? And.. Why isn't she answering any questions? She hasn't really even said a word!" Inuyasha thought to himself._

He looked over to Rachelle and noticed she wasn't paying attention. She was looking at some flowers, and then looked up at the sky.

"We were talking about Sesshomaru," he said plainly.

"Did she tell you why she was with him?" Myoga asked, looking over towards Rachelle.

"Nope. I think she was about to, but Miroku and Shippo interrupted," Inuyasha said. He started thinking back to what they were talking about, and tried thinking about what she might've been about to say.

Myoga and Inuyasha kept walking, but in silence this time. Both of them were too busy thinking about other things.

"_How did I not notice Myoga was there? What kind of feline am I?! Even a dog could smell him! Ugh... But.. If Inuyasha knew he was there the whole time, why didn't he say or do something? It's not like I'm trying to keep what I know about Sesshomaru secret but.. It's... hard to trust people. They might just shun me... and it'll be ten times worse seeing as I'm stuck with one of them," Rachelle thought as she glanced up at Inuyasha._

"Hey... Rachelle..." Inuyasha interrupted her thoughts.

"Yea?" she asked timidly.

"Let's head back. I know where we are. We're not too far at all," he told her.

"Alright. Let's go back," Rachelle said plainly.

They turned around but still remained silent for a while.

"You do know you can trust me, right?" Inuyasha asked Rachelle suddenly.

"Uh.." Rachelle tried to give an answer but couldn't.

"I won't tell anyone why you were with Sesshomaru," Inuyasha told her.

"Oh you won't, will you?!" Kagome shouted.

Inuyasha, Rachelle and Myoga were taken aback. They were close to camp, but it was still at least a five minutes walk, but out popped Kagome and the others from some bushes.

"We didn't feel like waiting for you guys to return," Shippo said.

"And why won't you tell all of us? She's in our group now, so we do deserve to know the truth!" Kagome shouted.

"Is it just me, or did Kagome and Inuyasha switch personalities?" Miroku whispered to Sango. Sango agreed with a nod.

"Calm down, Kagome," Inuyasha tried reasoning with her.

"No! I will not calm down! I'll be as mad as I want!" Kagome shouted, and tried walking away, but Inuyasha grabbed onto her arm.

"What do you think you're doing?! Hmm?" Kagome shouted.

"Just... be quiet!" Inuyasha shouted at Kagome. She stared at him with wide eyes.

"Inuyasha..." Rachelle said quietly. She wasn't watching him or Kagome, but was staring at a tree. Inuyasha turned and faced the tree, too.

"Right!" Inuyasha shouted, as if Rachelle told him what to do. Then both of them leapt into the air, and attacked a tree branch.

"What's going on?" Sango inquired. She picked up Kirara, and Kirara started to growl.

The tree branch fell to the ground with a big 'thud' and soon after, two people fell down, landing on the fallen branch. They were both very very short, and looked much like trolls. The one on the right was a pale blue, and the one on the left was a pale green.

"Who are you?!" Inuyasha demanded, showing off his claws.

"Gort. Gin. What are you two doing here?" Rachelle asked the two men.

"You know them?" Inuyasha asked, stunned.

"Yes. They.. Are also with Sesshomaru," she explained slowly.

"What does my brother want now?" Inuyasha asked, more to himself than to anyone else.

"He doesn't want anything," the pale blue one said.

"But he does want us to keep any eye on you two!" the pale green one finished.

"Gin... why?" Rachelle asked the pale green one.

"He wants to make sure nothing happens to his favorite little brother. And slave!" the pale green one danced around.

"Favorite little brother? I'm his only brother!" Inuyasha shouted at Gin.

"Yes, well, at least you're one of his favorites! The others are dying trying to help him. But still. He doesn't favor them! Not one bit! Nope!" Gort replied.

"What about Jinia?" Rachelle questioned Gort. Gort looked shocked and then tried to avoid her gaze. "Gin?" she asked Gin, but Gin, too, was trying to avoid her gaze. "Answer me, dammit!"

"We're sorry..." Gin and Gort said in unison.

Rachelle's eyes widened, and she turned away from everyone. Everyone watched as Gin and Gort started to shiver. Rachelle turned around, with fire burning in her eyes. She drew out her claws, and quickly rushed over to Gin's side. She picked him up by the neck.

"We're sorry! It wasn't our fault why she died! Larc was on guard duty, but your mom wouldn't agree to it!" Gin quickly explained.

Rachelle dropped Gin and walked back a little. She refused to look at anyone, but she found that difficult seeing as everyone had surrounded her and were all stared. She looked at Gin and Gort again.

"Make this go away," she said calmly to them.

"Ehh.. See... about that..." Gin started.

"We can only extend it..." Gort finished.

"But you two were supposed to be learning magic when I left! How could you not know by now?" she questioned them.

"Well, we'd be a lot farther along, but your son-" Gort started to say.

"Your son?!" Sango and Shippo shouted in unison. Everyone looked back from Gin and Gort to Rachelle.

"What about my son?" Rachelle asked, not noticing everyone's expression.

"Like you, he's one of Sesshomaru's favorites," Gin said.

"But he's only the favorite because he's his son!" Gort interrupted. He crossed his arms and looked away.

"Sesshomaru's son!?" Miroku and Kagome shouted in unison.

"Ehh? She hasn't told you?" Gin asked.

Kagome, Miroku, Shippo and Sango all shook their heads. Inuyasha was staring at Rachelle in confusion, but she just looked down at the ground.

"Gort?" Gin asked with an impish grin.

"Gin?" Gort asked, turning to face him.

"No!" Rachelle shouted, looking at the both of them.

"Seeing as she didn't tell you anything-"

"I guess it's up to us!"

"Freeze time for this one so we may have some fun!" Gin and Gort both sang out. They pointed at Rachelle, and her face froze. Her whole body seemed to freeze, too.

"Soooo.. What would you like to know?" Gin asked with a smile.

"Wha...What did you do to Rachelle?!" Inuyasha shouted at them. He touched her skin, but she felt cold.

"Is she.. Dead?" Shippo asked while shaking.

"No, no, no!" Gin replied.

"We just froze her," Gort said.

"She'll be a o.k.!" Gin said.

"When we do the incantation," Gort started.

"She'll go back to normal," Gin finished.

"But!" Gort started.

"Yes, yes! But!" Gin didn't finish.

"These two are giving me a headache..." Sango said to Miroku. Miroku nodded in agreement.

"But?" Kagome asked.

"We thought it would be best if we were to answer the questions!" Gin replied.

"Yes, yes! We won't go crying because of a simple question!" Gort said.

"Oh no! We won't!" Gin said.

"Enough already!" Inuyasha shouted. He was looking at the ground, with anger in his eyes.

"Hrmm? Is something the matter with this one?" Gort asked, moving towards him.

"Don't mind Inuyasha," Miroku said, moving in front of Inuyasha, blocking Gort's view.

"So.. We can ask you two questions, right?" Sango asked, moving closer to Gin and Gort.

"Yup."

"You two said that Rachelle has a son, right?" Sango asked, kneeling down.

"Why yes, she does have a son!" Gin said, hopping up and down.

"And you also said that Sesshomaru has a son, right?" Sango asked.

"Yes yes! He, too, has a son!" Gort said, copying Gin.

"Is it the same son?" Sango asked, glancing at Rachelle, and then back to Gin and Gort.

"Yes!" they shouted in unison.

"Did she.. Love him?" Sango nervously asked. She glanced at Inuyasha, but he didn't move.

"Uhm..." Gin said, looking at Gort.

"Uhm..." Gort said, looking at Gin.

"She did," they said.

"What do you mean 'she did'? Did something happen between them?" Shippo asked.

"Uhh.. Maybe we're asking too many questions," Sango said, looking at Shippo. She stood up and picked him up in her arms.

"But.. I wanna know!" Shippo complained.

"That's really none of our business," Sango said, patting his head.

"So this Jinia person. She was Rachelle's mother?" Miroku asked.

Gin and Gort nodded their head.

"What was Sesshomaru doing with her? What was Sesshomaru doing with Rachelle?" Miroku asked.

"Uhm... workers?" Gin shrugged.

"Workers?" Kagome repeated.

Gin and Gort nodded their head again.

"Sesshomaru has quiet a few workers! Yup!" Gin said.

"He has about 6 healers," Gort said.

"4 mages."

"3 transformers."

"And... 16? No no no!! 17 kids!"

"Wait... mages? Healers? Transformers?" asked Sango, who was fully confused.

"Mages were those who have special powers. Like those people who can control earth, lightning, fire and water," Gort explained.

"Healers, obviously heal! We have so many because the workers are constantly getting hurt," Gin explained.

"Transformers are those who can transform into animals and back again. It's a very complex magic, so that's why only three of us can do it," Gort explained.

"Obviously Rachelle and Sesshomaru are two of the three transformers. Their son, Calvin, is the third," Gin said.

"But... if Calvin is just one of the 17 children... who's the mother of the other 16?" Sango asked.

"Rachelle is the mother of the youngest one. The other 16 kids each have different moms, and they're all of Sesshomaru's workers," Gin said.

"Why does he need so many children?" Miroku asked.

"Gee.. Look who's talking," Sango said sarcastically.

"It's not that he needed so many children. He just wanted a son," Gort said.

"And he finally had one with Rachelle!" Gin finished.

"So that's why he favors her?" Inuyasha asked. Everyone looked at him, but he was still staring at the ground.

"Yup!"

"Why should we believe any of this?" Sango asked.

"We would never lie to Rachelle! Or to her friends!" Gin said.

"Why do you say that?" Sango asked.

"Because she once saved our lives!" Gin said.

"But she sort of lost a part of hers..." Gort said, looking down.

"What do you mean?" Miroku asked.

"Ehh.. It would be best if Rachelle were to be the one to answer that!" Gort said.

"But why does Sesshomaru have any workers? Wasn't Jaken enough?" Miroku asked.

"Oh.. Sesshomaru has his reasons," Gin said with a smile.

"We mustn't tell you though!" Gort said.

"And why not?!" Inuyasha shouted.

"It would be best if they didn't. For now," Rachelle looked angry.

"No! You're not supposed to be un-frozen yet!" Gin and Gort shouted.

"Looks like you're magic isn't as strong as you thought," Rachelle replied.


End file.
